Chained To The Earth
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Demons and Angels, two separate races, their bond broken and shrouded in mystery of why it happened. A small group made of both Demons and Angels are working their hardest to unravel this mystery since no one else seems to want to tell them anything. But fate seems to have it's way of dealing with the lives of these beings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have another GX story for you all. I hope you all enjoy. I know I will.

This story was requested by Ryou Bakura13, I hope you like it.

regular dialogue

_Telepathy_

* * *

Demons and angels are rivals. Everyone in the realm of shadows knew this. They say that angels and demons just naturally hate each other. That if we look at each other for even a second, a feeling of disgust and anger will immediately flow.

It's always been this way. For almost 5000 years the angels and the demons could never live in peace. There is legend that says before the rivalry started that angels and demons used to be in an alliance but people say it was just a folk tale.

But a small group, only a small few believe that angels and demons all can be friends. They may be young, only in their teens but they know that things can change if they try.

Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, and Aster Phoenix, are all teenage angels that are against the idea of hating the demons.

Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, and Blair Flannigan, are all teenage demons that are against the idea of hating angels.

They are all friends, close friends that go through everything together; the thick and thin, the good and the bad!

It was Jaden's idea to create the alliance. He wants everyone to be able to hang out with who they want. He also wants the angels to stop talking down demons and vice versa. He was sick of being scowled by others for his friendship with demons. Some people even call the young brunette a "demon lover" who should be killed because he isn't accepted anywhere.

Jaden's friends have stayed by his side, encouraging him to not to take it seriously. The one who seems to be there the most was Jesse, he was always there to comfort the brunette whenever he was down.

Right now the group was sitting in their secret hideout where they could all meet in secrecy. It was a little cabin located near the border of both the realm of shadows and the realm of the gods. The cabin was only about a few yards away from the border of both realms so it was easily accessible.

All eight of them were currently present at the moment. Jaden, Jesse, Syrus and Aster sat at the large wooden table in the middle of the room. Alexis and Zane sat on one of the small, two seated couches. Jesse stood beside Jaden on his right. Chazz stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and a bored look on his face.

Jesse decided to speak first; he had a lot to say. He put his hands on the table and looked around.

"This is getting bad guys. My brother is getting suspicious of my whereabouts lately. If he finds out I'm sneaking off he'll certainly punish me and come after all of you."

The room stayed silent. Everyone in the room has said a similar story except Syrus and Zane since they were the only family they had left. Syrus and Zane are special since Syrus is a full angel while Zane is a full demon. They keep themselves secluded from the world so that no one finds out. Everyone has family that does not know they run away to this location every so often to discuss with beings of the opposite nature.

"Everyone is getting suspicious but we just have to ignore it. If we lay low for a while then they'll forget and move on." Chazz said.

"But we're so close to figuring out about the past. We need to figure out why the demons and the angels split up and became enemies." Jaden argued.

Chazz "tsk'ed" before looking back at Jaden, a glare set in his eyes. "They became rivals because someone said something stupid, it's obvious!"

"Chazz, just because you're in a mood, doesn't mean you have to drag all of us into it." Alexis complained.

Chazz sighed before looking at Alexis, "I'm sorry Lexi."

Zane rolled his eyes and stood up. "Anyways, as Chazz stated it is quite possible but in a more rational way." Everyone looked at him as he walked over to the chalkboard and began to draw a diagram. After a few minutes, he placed the chalk down and showed us his art. To say, it was quite impressive with detail. He had decided to use Chazz and Aster as an example. "Let's say Aster opened his big mouth and said something stupid to Chazz. Saying that the demons were much less of a lower class than his angels in the realm of the gods, with Chazz' ego and love for his demon brethren he would immediately stand up for them, not taking the crap that Aster was telling him. A fight breaks out and the two sides are broken up and are officially rivals."  
Chazz and Aster stared at Zane as if he was crazy. Aster spoke first with a raised eyebrow. "So, are you saying that's the angel's fault that we're at war, Truesdale?"

"No, I'm just pointing it out. It could have been vise versa or not all." Zane replied, trying to keep as calm about that matter as possible.

"And why did Aster have to break if off. Why couldn't i?" Chazz complained.

Zane looked over at Chazz with a glare. "Why are you implying this as a relationship break up Princeton? It doesn't matter who broke it off. All that matters is the problem it caused."

Chazz just stayed silent after that. Arguing with Zane is as if your asking for your death early. Personally Chazz would like to live for now. He has things he wants to accomplish.

Zane took the silence as a forfeit and continued. "As I was saying, Chazz' pervious statement of "possible agreement terms" can be a possibility. Since no one in either realm refuses to tell us what exactly happened and every history book from both realms of having anything to do with it have been destroyed we are at a blank. We need to figure out what exactly happened and we need to do it soon."

"Zane's right guys, if we don't find out what happened then there is huge chance we're going to be forced to become soldier's and fight each other." Alexis put a hand over her lips and closed her eyes. "I-I just can't fight you guys. I don't want to kill any of my friends."

Chazz sprung up from his spot against the wall and patted her head affectionately, "It's alright Lexi-chan, we're not going to let that happen."

Alexis smiled before looking up at Chazz. "Thanks but I'm fine now."

Chazz smiled before standing back up and standing beside her.

"Right…so, what else can we do? We've already searched libraries, asked people, even tried spying and yet we can't find any answers at all." Syrus asked.

"That little brother is a good question. We're running low on options." Zane responded.

Jaden sighed before putting hands on top of his head. "I just don't see why they can't tell us. If it really is a big deal then we can learn to accept it. But I don't want to keep sitting around and waiting for some hint to just suddenly come flying from the sky."

Jaden was right after all. They did have a right to know the past. Some of the citizens have been around for almost millennia and yet they refuse to tell them. Even their own families refuse to tell them. It was frustrating that the latest generation of angels and demons are being neglected of such information that could change their lives.

"They probably won't tell us because they think we won't understand. Either that or this generation just isn't ready to hear of the past." Aster pointed out. He huffed as he crossed his left leg over his right. "I, however, find that ridiculous. I am one of the strongest demons of this generation."

"We know Aster; you brag every chance you get." Syrus muttered.

"What was that shrimp?"

"That's enough!" Jesse shouted. He clenched his fists and pointed a finger at Aster. "This isn't a time to brag about strength. Say it too much and the higher ups will test that strength and make you fight." He pointed a finger at Syrus who ducked back. "Syrus, this is no time for complaining. Suck it up and listen." He stopped with a sigh before looking back at Zane. "Any ideas Zane, anything at all?"

Zane just shook his head. He may be the captain of the group because of his age and wisdom as well as the power to come up with a decent plan, but sometimes he doesn't always have an idea and this was one of those rare times.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't got a clue." Zane replied in a defeated tone.

Blair kicked the wall behind her and cursed loudly to herself. "What are we gonna do guys? This isn't good."

"We don't know. We need a new idea and we need one fast." Jaden said.

No responded to Jaden, instead they all stopped what they were doing and began to think. The group of eight needed a plan and they needed one fast. Both of their realms will soon fall, and or suffer at the hands of the other. None of them wanted that so it was up to them to come up with a plan to figure out how the realm of shadows and the realm of the gods were brought to such a horrific standoff.

However, as the teens thought and thought, nothing came to mind. Jaden groaned and slammed his head against the table until his forehead was red.

"This is pathetic. We need to stop them but none of us can think of anything."

That's when Chazz said something that no one expected. "Perhaps were going after this the wrong way."

Everyone looked over at the raven with curiosity. "What do you mean, Princeton?" Aster asked.

"Well Phoenix, I was thinking that since the people of the realms won't tell us, we somehow need to get to the top and ask the big men themselves." Chazz replied.

Everyone gasped; they couldn't believe what Chazz was saying. Speaking to them was suicide. The leaders of the realm(s) would most likely not speak with us anyways. Would it even be worth going there?

"C-Chazz, are you sure about that? The demon king of the realm of shadows isn't a very nice man. We could get punished." Zane said.

"Stop being chicken, this may be the last chance we get for answers and those kings have been around just as long as it has been going on." Chazz shouted. "The Chazz doesn't hide and he sure as hell isn't going to hide from the demon king."

"Chazz is right." Jesse said. Everyone then looked over at Jesse, except Chazz who was looking in the opposite direction with a smirk. "If we are serious about this, then we need to go to the very top and take the chance of getting rejected."

"I agree with Jesse." Jaden stood up beside his friend. "He makes a great point. The people of both realms will get suspicious soon enough and makes us fight in the army eventually. The sooner we get this over with and see the kings the sooner we can get answers."

"That's easy for you to say. The king in the realm of the gods will most likely listen to you but our king might not give a shit about us."

Chazz growled in Jaden's face but Jaden was unfazed. "If you truly feel that way then you don't have to face your king." Jaden's eyes sharpened and a fist was formed tightly by his side. "But I'm going to see mine. We deserve answers and I'm going to get them."

"I'm going too. I'm not letting you go alone Jaden." Jesse said to his best friend.

Jaden eyes widened as he looked back at the bluenette. "But Jesse, you're not an angel. You could get executed."

He smiled, "My best bud needs help and you're talking about me dying. Jay, I'm backing you up all the way whether you want me too or not."

Jaden smiled, nodding at him in response. Chazz sighed before turning away from the brunette. "Fine then loser; I'm going to see the demon king."

"I'm going too." Blair interjected.

"What? I'm not babysitting you?" Chazz complained.

"Please Chazz. I want to help." Blair begged.

Chazz stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Fine but don't slow me down or you're gonna get it."

She smiled and hugged Chazz from his middle and laughed. "Thank you Chazz."

He growled and tried to push her away. "Get off me."

The others ignored them and continued with the plan. "So, how do you plan on getting to the king anyways?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure of that yet." Jaden admitted. "Requesting the presence of the king is difficult now considering the war…"

Everything went silent after that but it didn't last long. Zane felt another presence around the cabin and put a hand over Jaden's mouth as he knew he was about to speak.

"No. One. Speak." Zane hissed.

Everyone stayed silent and stiff, no one else knew what was going on but knew it was bad. No one dared to make a sound nor make a move. Chazz looked over at Zane before put a finger to his forehead.

"_Zane, what the hell is going on?" Chazz asked. _

"_Shut up, he may hear you?" _

"_Who's he?" _

"_Hush!" _

Chazz just rolled his eyes at Zane's desperate attempt to keep him silent.

They all listened as they could hear the sounds of rapid footsteps closing in around them. Syrus hid behind his brother, his hands clenching around his brothers long black coat. Jaden and Jesse stood side by side, their eyes looking around for anything and everything. Alexis and Blair were holding each other's hands and standing close with fear. Aster just sat at the table, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he waited.

Everyone jumped as the door began to shake from a great force. Someone was trying to get in. A few more bangs on the door before a voice spoke.

"Open this door at once, you're coming with me."

"_Man, this guy must be really weak if he can't bust down this door." _

Zane glared at Chazz, he keeps telling him to be quiet but he keeps talking to him. Chazz didn't seem to understand "quiet" at all.

"Open up."

The door then suddenly exploded into dozens of little pieces, shards of sharp wood flew all around. Jaden growled at him as a small piece grazed over his cheek, a small line of blood running down his cheek.

An older man stepped inside the cabin, his blonde hair pulled in a pony tail and purple lipstick was applied to his lips. He wore a smirk as he stepped inside and looked around at the group. The group knew from his uniform, that he was the border patrol.

"Alright you little brats, you knew better than to be hanging around here. Get out of here right now and if I see you again I'm sending you off to be judged."

Jaden stepped up and glared. "Why should we? We aren't doing anything wrong?"

The man glared at the brunette before looking down at him. "Listen brat, unless you want your life to be judged you better keep quiet."

"Hey don't talk to my friend that way." Jesse interjected.

The man growled before pushing Jesse back. "Stay back, do you want to be judged as well."

"If it's to stand up for my friend then I gladly will."

"Jesse, don't act crazy."

"But Jay…"

Jaden looked over at Jesse; the look in his eyes was enough to silence the brunette.

"_Jay what are you planning?" _

"_Just trust me." _

"That's it." The man grabbed Jaden's wrists and pulled him towards him. "We're going to get you judged, brat."

"He did nothing wrong." Zane shouted.

"Quiet."

"But you can't take him to get judged for no reason."

"Oh but I can. He is nothing but a troublemaker back in the realm of the gods. He's scheduled to be judged by the king himself."

Jaden gasped and looked back at his friends. His eyes showed fear, he wasn't ready to be judged.

Jesse saw his distress and jumped to action. "Take me with you."

"Are you nuts? Why do you want to see Jaden be judged?" Chazz asked.

"I'm going to set things straight."

The man tsked before starting out of the cabin, taking Jaden with him. "Whatever, but only you, I can't bring all of you troublemakers with me or will be punished."

Jesse quickly ran after him while the others watched from inside. They watched as Jaden was dragged by the wrists and Jesse following close behind.

"Zane, what are we going to do now?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think we have to worry too much." Zane replied.

Alexis looked at him in shock, "What do you mean?"

Zane smirked, "That guy was doped. Jaden's taking this opportunity to speak to the king."

"How can you be so sure?"

"From the look in his eyes, he's prepared."

Alexis just gulped before looking back at the door. He saw as they vanished in a puff of smoke. She closed her eyes before saying to herself.

"I hope so."

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter. I bet you were excited for this. Well I'll let you know I worked hard on this. So, lets get started. **

**This story was requested by Ryou Bakura13, I hope you like it.**

regular dialogue

_Telepathy_

* * *

Jaden let out a moan as he opened his eyes. On his knees he found himself kneeling beside the same man from earlier. He wasn't looking down at Jaden but in front of him. Jaden followed his gaze to the front of the room.

There sat in throne in front of them, the leader of the realm and heart of the people. Their sat his highness, the king of the realm of the gods, his majesty, King Ryou Bakura.

He sat in his throne before the three, his chocolate eyes gazed at them with the determination that a king should have. His long dashing white haired parted neatly at its sides as if it was brushed one hundred times by delicate hands until it was perfect. The small golden crown sits on top of his head, angled slightly over the left side of his head. The angels' pure white wing crest was stamped on his right cheek, it was a tiny crest about as small as a diamond but to the naked eye it was easy to identify. He wore the royal attire of a purple suit. The jacket was long enough to reach his waist that had gold buttons to clasp it closed. He also wore a long cape that hung over his shoulder, the color as white as his hair.

By his side stood his fiancée, a powerful angel himself, Prince Yugi Muto. His hair was quite a sight. Three different colors pointed up in almost a star shape, black with purple tips and yellow bangs stuck out as well. He had on the proper attire of a bright blue uniform with epaulets on the shoulders and gold buttons on the jacket. Around his waist, a belt that held his trusty sword by his side in case he would need it.

Jaden was amazed; never in his life did he think that he would get to meet the king that ruled over his realm. He watched with amazement and well hidden fear as the king himself looked down upon his being. With a clearing of his throat, the king final spoke.

"Who it is you have brought to me this time, Commander Crowler?" Ryou asked; his voice as gentle as could be.

Jaden just stared at him; his expression emotionless until Crowler tugged at his wrists once again with the cuff links that he had just realized were attached to his wrists. He let out a painful hiss as the cuff links dug into his skin.

"The brat's name, Jaden Yuki, seventeen years of age, known as a troublemaker and a slacker in his village, he's been scheduled to be judged, has he not?" Crowler said informatively.

Ryou snapped his fingers and a large book appeared and landed softly in his lap. Ryou then briskly began to look through it; his now placed reading glasses placed comfortably over his nose as he read. Everyone waited patiently for his response; Jaden's eyes looked over briskly at Jesse. He was being held by one of the nearby guards, he watched with just as much worry as Jaden did.

Ryou finally stopped skimming before looking back up at Jaden. "Yes he is. The boy has gotten many complaints." The book disappeared in a cloud of smoke which allowed Ryou to stand from his throne. He started to decent down the short amount of steps, his heels clicked with each step. Jaden's heart beat began to go erratic with adrenaline. His widened to the size of plates until Ryou finally stopped in front of him.

Jaden was forced to kneel in front of him, being held down by Crowler as Ryou stared down at him.

"Judgment be cast upon you, as we gaze through your mind of your sins. Do you wish to speak guilty now?" Ryou announced.

Jaden gulped before responding. "Please your majesty, please reconsider. I have a request of you. I represent a small group that wishes to know information that is being withheld from us."

Crowler growled before bringing his boot down onto the young angel's back, pushing him down to the ground. "You brat, you dare ask his highness for a request as you are about to be judged."

"That's enough, Commander."

"But highness…"

"Let him go. Allow him to speak."

Crowler just growled before releasing Jaden from his cuffs. Jaden rubbed his now free wrists as they still ached from being tugged and pulled. Ryou smiled down at him as he waited for Jaden to get comfortable. The young brunette looked over at Jesse before looking up at his king.

"Your majesty I'm grateful that you took the time to listen to what I have to say. I am forever grateful." Jaden said.

Ryou smiled before waving his hands in front of him, "I just want to help you in any means necessary if it's within reason."

Jaden bowed his head to him in respect before standing up. Jaden was about as tall as his king but only shorter by a few inches.

"Please your majesty, a small group of us, we wish to know of the past. Of what happened between the Realm of the Gods and the Realm of Shadows."

Ryou paled at the question, his blood ran cold and his breath hitched in his throat. The king clenched his fists and bit his lip. He did not expect such a question. He hasn't discussed the matter of the Realm of Shadows in almost a millennia's time. He didn't wish to speak of it. Such putrid memories were stored away in the back of his mind a long time ago.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you any information. I refuse to stow upon painful memories of my people."

"But please your majesty. Everyone but our generation seems to be only ones unknown of the state that this realm as well as the realm of shadows, are in. We wish to be lead out of the dark and into the light of the situation." Jaden argued.

"Silence, I've given you my answer."

Jaden was surprised. He was hoping that his king would be reasonable and answer his questions. But it seemed that he was wrong and that he was stuck with even more questions than when he first came in.

"Your majesty you're being unfair. Why is that our generation cannot be enlightened by the past if we are to fight in the war anyways. Don't we have a right to know what we're fighting for?"

His highness Ryou, as well as the rest of the court stayed silent. Jaden was determined to get answers and he planned to do whatever he could to get them. He wasn't going to be rejected and to be judged as if he hadn't said a word. Ryou looked up at his fiancée for guidance. Yugi just sighed at him.

"I think you should tell the young one. If he wishes to know then we shouldn't stop him. He makes a point that if he is to fight in the war, then he has a right to have a reason to fight."

Ryou gaped at his fiancée as if he had lost his marbles. "Y-Yugi, are you sure about this? The situation we're speaking of wasn't a good one."

"Perhaps but keeping secrets from our people, even if it's a small few is wrong. What kind of king will that make you look if you're hiding great and terrible secrets from your children?"

Ryou let out a small gasp of shock, his face read fear and pain as he clenched his fingers around his chest. He hid his face from his bangs and before turning back to face Jaden. Jaden had never seen this side of his king before and he was nervous to see how this would play out.

"For now, all I can tell you is that light and shadow were always destined to be enemies. Having ever become allies…was a grave mistake on my part."

"No, I won't accept that. Light and Shadow can be friends." Jaden argued.

With a kick to the head from Crowler, Jaden laid on the floor, stomach first on the floor and a trail of blood rolling down from his now cut lip.

"Talk back to his highness again and we'll have you thrown in the dungeon."

"Jaden, are you alright?" Jesse cried.

Jaden shakily arched his head up to face Jesse. "Y-Yeah, just a minor hit. No big deal."

Ryou has had enough of this and snapped his fingers to gain everyone's attention. As everyone turned their attention back to his majesty, Ryou turned his attention to Jesse who started to sweat with fear.

"Jaden, not only did you cause great annoyance and discomfort to your town but you dare bring a demon into my court room." Ryou looked back down at Jaden who was now once again kneeling before his king but with his head bowed. "Bringing demons into my courtroom is unforgivable. Those demons have caused our realm nothing but trouble. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jaden cringed at Ryou's raised tone of voice. He did not think that this would upset him this much.

"Gomenasi, but Jesse wanted to come and protect me. He was willing to get answers even if it was from the king of our realm." Jaden cried.

Jesse lowered his eyes in shame as he watched the scene in front of him. He has caused Jaden more pain and possible punishment for his presence alone.

"Baka, this crime is worthy of execution. Did you really think it was worth it in the end to be in my presence?" Ryou shouted, his gaze directed on Jesse.

"I did what I had to do. I did what I had to do, for my friends." Jesse replied.

"You did what you had to do!" Ryou repeated. Ryou walked over towards Jesse and looked him in eye. "Then tell me, why not ask your king himself. That man could have told you just as much information as I could have."

Jesse wanted to give his real answer to the king but he knew that he wouldn't listen otherwise. He had to come up with an excuse.

"Our king, he wouldn't have told us. I knew as well as my friends that coming to see you was a gamble but I had to take that chance." Jesse finally looked Ryou in the eye before continuing. "My friends deserve to know. We, a small group of demons and angels alike deserve to know why our elders are battling each other to the death. We deserve to know why this pathetic war is going on."

Ryou's breath hitched again as his fists shook with rage; he couldn't believe that this new generation demon had the nerve to shout at him. He didn't have the right to be in his presence.

"How dare you?" Ryou raised a hand as he was ready to come down for a strike to the demon's flesh but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Ryou gasped as he was lifted off the ground but also enraged that he was interrupted. He looked up at to see his fiancée with a look of anger on his face.

"That's enough. Raising a hand to a demon that has yet to raise one at you is pathetic, not to mention that you were going to unleash an attack on someone who could not defend themselves." Yugi hissed.

Ryou growled but listened to Yugi as he was being put back down onto the floor. Ryou took a deep breath before looking back at Yugi.

"Thank you. We don't need the demons to be upset by something as reckless as this." Yugi ruffled Ryou's hair softly enough not to mess it up before looking back at Jaden. "I apologize that you had to witness that."

"I'm just glad his majesty didn't hurt him." Jaden said.

Ryou stayed silent as he stood beside his fiancée, his actions were uncalled for, but calling this war pathetic, without even knowing why so many lives have been lost, is unforgiving.

"You may leave now; I no longer have any more time for you."

"But your majesty-!"

"Good day."

Ryou started off, back towards the door in which he came through, Jesse growled to himself, he couldn't believe that the king of the angels just blew off one of his children.

Ripping his arms away from the guards holding him, Jesse raced over towards the white haired king, a hand stretched out and his black wings spread as vast as they could to escalate speed.

Guards quickly went after him, to save their king; they will do anything to make sure he is safe. Tens of guards left their posts to chase after the loose demon. But Jesse was faster. With a hand stretched out he reached out for the shoulder of his majesty. Ryou had already sensed his presence. With a swift spin and an outstretched hand, Ryou charged his magical energy.

Jesse noticed too late as his eyes widened as all of the pure white energy charged in front of him. Jaden was immediately running for his friend, to save him from being hurt.

"Jesse." Jaden cried. With his hand stretched out, he readied himself to push Jesse out of the way. But it was too late, with a release of energy from his highness, the large ball of energy came hurling towards them. Jesse had to act fast. He knew that if he didn't then both he and Jaden would be hurt.

"Jaden; quickly!" Jesse shouted.

Jesse gripped Jaden's hands and began to concentrate, channeling his energy to surround them, protecting them as much as he could from the blast. Jaden gripped Jesse's hands tightly as he followed his lead. Swirls of black and white energy swirled around them; a dome shaped shield went around the two as they waited for the beam to reach.

Ryou didn't know what to do. Never before had he seen demon and angel magic combine to become one. With the unknown amount of energy around them and his about to attack them, could cause something completely unknown to history.

Jesse looked over at his friend, with one eye open he saw Jaden struggling to hold on. Sweat was rolling down his forehead and down his jaw line; his breath was heavy as he desperately tried to collect air.

_"Just hang on a bit longer, Jay."_

_"A-Alright."_

Jesse tightened his grip on his friend's hands, the energy beam from the king connects to their dome and the whole thing shook violently. The two struggled to keep balance but managed to keep standing. Jaden let out a cry as some of the energy managed to leak through and graze his arm. Jesse growled but still hung on.

The guards watched as the dome of energy began to glow brightly. Yugi stood by his fiancé and held his hand tightly, hoping that nothing would happen to Ryou, their kingdom or the two boys inside.

Jesse noticed a crack in the dome and new that it was coming down. Jesse released Jaden's hands wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close. Jaden barely had time to react, his eyes wide filled with shock. He felt Jesse hands tight around his torso and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and waited to see what their fate would lead to.

The light became too blinding; everyone in the throne room had to shield their eyes. All they could do is listen as what is sounded like glass breaking in the distance. Shards of energy as sharp as knives flew everywhere. The guards used their shields while the royal majesties used their magic to shield themselves. After waiting a few minutes, the light started to deplete and the stray energy was no longer flying.

The guards, Ryou and Yugi looked around to take in their surroundings. Energy beams, now crystallized into what looks like stained glass, now litter the floor; Ryou looked down at his attire and noticed that the bottoms were now ripped up. Yugi, however, was the first to notice the big picture.

"Where did they go?" Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Jesse groaned as he opened his eyes, but closed them again as light invaded his vision. After waiting a moment he tried opening them again. His vision was blurred but he fought against it, blinking as it began to clear. Colors began to invade his vision and shapes began to form as his vision started to clear completely.

Jesse slowly sat up, his body ached from the sudden explosion, but he knew that he was in good condition. He looked down in front of him. Jaden was still unconscious. His arm was still wounded, trickles of blood rolled down his arm and onto the grass beneath them. Jesse took a deep breath and reached up and gripped the top of his right sleeve and yanked it clean off his dark jacket.

Taking Jaden's limp arm, he carefully began to wrap the fabric around his bleeding arm. The blood started soaking into the dark fabric and the sleeve began to apply pressure as well. With a tight knot around his slim forearm, Jesse sighed in relief, he was glad he was able to cover it fast.

Jaden's eyes began to flutter open; he groaned and placed a hand over his eyes. Jesse smiled down at his friend.

"It seems you finally woke up."

Jaden looked up at Jesse with a confused look. He blinked before sitting up from Jesse's lap. He placed a hand on top of his head and looked over at Jesse.

"Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"That's a good question." Jesse replied. Jesse took in his surroundings; it seemed to be all trees at the moment. He could hear chirping so he knew that there were birds around. "It seems that we're in a foreign place. But where exactly is a mystery."

Jaden shakily stood to his feet; his hand wrapped around his now covered wound, and looked around. He couldn't describe it but he felt as if he's seen or heard of something like this before. He wasn't sure where but it was familiar.

"Well sitting in one place for too long could be dangerous. So, moving around is our best option."

Jesse stood up and looked at Jaden with concern. "Are you fit to move around?" He put a hand gently on his shoulder. "You did use a lot energy."

Jaden pouted and turned away. "Yeah, well you did too so worry about yourself." Jaden blushed as he looked away from his friend. Jesse just sighed in defeat.

"As you wish, but if you get tired then we'll stop."

With that said, Jesse started off in towards the forest. Jaden watched his best friend go, his fingers instinctively touched his lips and a blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't know exactly what happened back there during that explosion but he knew for one thing, that he would never forget what he did see.

* * *

**Review please, and you will soon find out what happened with Jaden that's got him all flustered and where they landed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block, was working on other stories and oh yeah schools a bitch so...Enjoy.

* * *

Jehu continued to pace, back and forth he walked in the living room of the large house. His anger was being fueled as he waited for his little brother to come home. He knew that his brother was hiding something from him. Leaving everyday for long periods of time was what Jehu noticed first. Jesse always told him where he was going and usually stayed out for short amounts of times. He knew it wasn't safe because of the war and that anything could happen. An angel could have secretly crossed the border and is plotting the death of several of us demons.

What Jehu wouldn't do to be in the army? He just wanted to grab the biggest gun he could find and shoot every angel in his path. Those damned creatures could go to hell for all he cared. What they did to his precious king, Jehu didn't even want to think about it. His king was a great leader. He praised his king with every cell in his body. He wanted to prove to him that he would be a valuable solider in his army. He wanted to show him that he could kill as many angels as he needed to, to show his respect and love for his king.

He wanted this world to be safe; he wanted it to be peaceful, for his brother. His brother deserved to have a good life, something that he didn't get to have. Jehu had to endure the pain of death. Their parents were killed during the war. So Jehu had to raise Jesse on his own. It was tough but he managed to get through it with very little help. Jesse turned into a great kid. He had wonder friends. Jehu respected Jesse's friends. He got along with them well.

Chazz Princeton, a rich kid demon that had a cocky attitude but cared for his fellow demons. That was what Jehu liked most about Chazz. He didn't like his cocky attitude though. He thought it was a bad influence on his brother. But so far, Jesse's attitude hasn't changed much.

Zane Truesdale, Zane is a big guy who can look a bit scary like a demon should but is actually a great guy. He and Jehu are great friends. They hang out together almost as much as he hangs out with Jesse.

Blair Flannigan is a sweet girl. She was a bit younger then Jesse but she was intelligent for her age. Jehu didn't really talk to her much because Blair seemed to be a bit afraid of him. He didn't bother to show her that he wasn't bad. Too much effort!

Sighing, Jehu stopped his pacing and looked out the window. He watched as protective officers walked up and down the streets. He was so worried about his brother. Anything could have happened to him? He could have been arrested for something he didn't do. He could be lost. He could have been killed by those damned angels.

"No, that's taking it too far. Calm down Jehu, I'm sure he's fine." Jehu said to himself.

Running a hand down his face he took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine.

Suddenly before Jehu knew it, he felt the ground around him began to rock. He didn't notice it at first until he felt himself shifting and the pictures on the walls were beginning to move. Jehu gasped and tried his best to keep balance. He could hear the screams of citizens outside from the window. He knew that it was best to get out of the house but he could barely stand up and keep balance, let alone try to walk.

"What the hell?"

Jehu reached over for the railing on the steps and held on tight. He carefully made his way over, his feet shaky. He didn't know what was going on but he planned on finding out. When he reached the steps he reached over for the door, it was difficult seeing as the door knob would not stay still. What seemed like ten years, Jehu finally reached the door knob and turned it, opening it wide. He quickly released the railing and made his way outside. When he did, he noticed that everyone's gaze was to the skies. He raised his and looked in that direction. What he saw amazed him.

Flashes of black and white rays exploded in the in-between. They exploded like fireworks. So many of them! What was going on? Looking over at a nearby officer Jehu raised the question to him.

"Hey, can you explain what this is?" Jehu asked.

The officer looked him in the eyes. "Unfortunately I have no idea what this means. But it seems to be affecting both this world and the Realm of the Gods." She explained.

Looking back up at the small explosions Jehu tried to figure out for himself what was going on but came up with nothing.

"Something's not right here." Jehu muttered to himself.

* * *

Haou sat on the couch, his foot tapping on the wood floor as he waited for his brother to return home. He knew it wasn't safe for him to go out alone but he was a teenager. He was also stronger than he realizes. He can defend himself. Who he didn't trust were those so called neighbors they had. How dare they call Jaden a "demon lover?" Jaden doesn't even hang around demons, so why would they call him that? Was it because he liked demons? Haou knew that he sometimes talks about that Jesse kid. Jesse in his opinion was okay from what he has heard but what he didn't like about him was that damned brother of his.

Jehu Anderson. A no good demon who is constantly getting in Haou's face whenever we run into each other, Haou would always seem to run into him. No matter where he went they would always run into each other. It's not like it's illegal for demons and angels to cross into each other's realms, it was just rare. But it seemed if either one would cross into the others realm; the other was there to greet them.

Haou didn't understand how his lucky was so awful for it to happen every time but he chose to ignore it for now. He didn't even know why the thought came up. Standing up, he went over to the window and looked around. Jaden should have been back by now. Haou was getting worried. Where could his little brother be? Stepping away from the window, Haou took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Jaden, where the hell are you, this is ridiculous?" Haou asked himself.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts causing Haou to blink and look over his shoulder. He stared at the door. Another knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Haou asked.

"Messenger of his royal highness, please open up."

Haou's eyes widened as he quickly made his way over to the door. His heart pounded with possibilities of what this could be about. Was his brother arrested? Was he killed? Opening the door, Haou was greeted by a short chubby man. He looked to be balding but he had a crazy mustache. Haou raised an eyebrow and the man glared at him.

"Can I help you?" Haou asked.

The man took out a piece of paper from the file he was holding and showed it to Haou. Haou's eyes widen as he saw the picture of his brother in black and white.

"You are the guardian of Jaden Yuki, correct?"

"What if I am? Who are you?" Haou asked.

The man rolled up the paper and placed it in his pocket. "My name is Bonaparte, if you must know. But as I asked before, you are the guardian of Mr. Jaden Yuki, correct?" Bonaparte replied.

"Yeah, he's my little brother."

Bonaparte sighed before handing Haou a small document. "I have been sentenced here, to make sure you receive that notice." Haou's fingers clenched violently around the piece of paper, his anger was boiling. "Jaden Yuki, age 16 was sentenced to be judged by his highness."

Haou ripped the document out of anger and let out a roar. He glared down at Bonaparte, grabbing his collar. "Why the hell is that necessary? My brother has done nothing wrong?"

"I'm afraid not. He has caused great discomfort in this realm, so he is being judged." Bonaparte said.

"That's bull-"

The ground around them began to violently shake. Bonaparte quickly spread his wings and flew up into the air and vanished without a trace. Haou glared at where he was last seen before trying his best to keep balance.

"What the hell?"

Holding onto the wall, Haou looked around the room before walking out the door. He watched as other angels panicked, running around for shelter at the sudden earthquake. Looking up, Haou's eyes widened as he noticed small sparks in the sky. Nothing but black and white explosions was present in the sky.

"What is that?"

"What's going on?"

So many questions were being asked as the angels watched this unknown phenomenon. Where did it come from? What was happening? And when will it end?

Haou knew that he wanted to know what was going on but he also needed to make sure Jaden was alright. If that man –Bonaparte- was right, then Jaden was being judged right now, which means that he could die. Clenching his fist, Haou spread his wings, ready to take off to see his royal highness. With a flap of his wings he was soaring into the air, before disappearing completely.

* * *

Syrus sat at the table, his eyes sad as he listened to everyone talk. Being worried was the least of it. Jaden could die up there. Being judged is one thing, but if you fail that judgment…well, no one ever hears of that person ever again. Syrus didn't want that. Jaden…and Jesse…they don't deserve to die. Syrus just wanted peace. He wanted everything to be normal. He clenched his fists. It wasn't fair.

Hands made their way to his shoulders and he looked up to see Aster. Aster wasn't specifically looking at him but over at Zane as he leaned against the wall, trying to think. Syrus blinked, his stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he did.

"Zane, we need a plan. If we don't do something, Jaden and Jesse are done for." Aster said.

"I know that." Zane growled. He clenched his fingers around his arms before taking a deep breath. "But there isn't much we can do. Getting to the king is going to be difficult."

"We just have to barge in. Defeat a few guards and we're good." Chazz boasted.

"It's not that easy." Alexis said.

Aster put a finger to his lips and hummed. "Well actually, it could work. If we can defeat the guards that are in our way-in a silent and stealthy way-then it could work."

Chazz smirked where as Alexis frowned. "You sure Aster, it sounds way too easy and obvious."

"I'm sure; it may be the only option we got."

Syrus didn't care what the plan was, as long as it worked. Reaching up, Syrus' hand, made its way to Aster's. He removed it from his shoulder. Aster just stared at Syrus as he stood up from his seat at the table.

"Well we have a plan. Let's get moving." Syrus said in a hollow voice.

Everyone watched as the young angel made his way over to the door of the small hideout. Syrus did not want to sit around any longer. Judgment must almost be over. As he walked out the door, the ground around them began to shake and rattle with great capacity. He fell to his knees.

"Syrus." Zane shouted.

Syrus tried to stand up but the violent shaking was too much for his small body, and for the fact that he had nothing to hold onto. He placed a hand on the grass beneath him and just sat still as he waited for his to pass.

"What is this?" Syrus asked himself.

"Look up there." Alexis shouted.

Everyone evacuated the small hide out as quickly as they could and looked up at the sky above. Their eyes watched the small explosions of white and black as they sparked in the sky. They watched in awe, never before have they seen anything like that.

"What is that?"

No one knew how to answer that. But they knew that it was familiar. Something they had seen before.

"Magic." Aster finally said.

Zane looked over at him, "Magic? You mean demon magic?"

Aster shook his head. "Not exactly, it seems to that it is a combination of both angel and demon magic."

Syrus' eyes widened. "It must be Jaden and Jesse."

"How do you figure?" Chazz asked.

"I just know."

Chazz rolled his eyes.

"What should we do? If that really is Jaden and Jesse causing this then something seriously wrong must be happening up there?" Aster asked.

"Zane?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. The angels stared at the new person with wide eyes where the demons knew him well. Zane turned around completely as the stranger stopped in front of him.

"Jehu, what is it?" Zane asked.

The angels knew right away with now getting a better look at him that this must be Jesse's brother. They had similar looks except Jehu had deep yellow eyes and a darker look to him.

Jehu looked Zane in the eyes. "I heard you and your friends say my brother's name. What happened to him? Where is he?" Zane looked around; the others looked down at the ground. Jehu didn't like being ignored. "Where is he damn it?"

"Jehu," Jehu looked over at Chazz who had his arms cross his head bowed. "Jesse went to Jaden's judgment. He's probably the one causing this."

Jehu had just about had it. He was beyond furious. Haou! His damned brother dares to bring his little brother into his pathetic problems. Grabbing Zane's jacket collar, he glared at the teen. "

"Take me to him."

"Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I don't care, as long as Jesse gets away from those damned angels!"

"Um guys," Jehu looked over at Syrus as he looked up at the sky. "It stopped."

Jehu growled. "Do it now. I don't have much time."

Zane just stared Jehu in the eye before sighing. "Syrus, I want you to take Jehu. He's coming with us."

Syrus' eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Zane nodded. Syrus just gulped. "A-Alright, let's g-get going Jehu."

Jehu stared at Syrus before tsked. "Damn angels." But he didn't complain too much as he walked over to Syrus, ready to go up to see his royal highness of the Realm of the Gods.

* * *

Ryou paced back in forth in his bedroom, his mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened only minutes ago. Such power! Ryou had never witnessed anything like it in his five millennia of ruling. His head pounded in his skull. His stress level rising. This wasn't good. Not good at all. That explosion of power, it most definitely was felt by everyone. This was not good at all. His people will worry. _His _people will worry. The last thing he needed was involving _him _in anything else. The war was enough. To see that man's face again, especially for something like this, Ryou may be putting his people and himself in great danger.

Yugi watched his fiancé walk back and forth for what seemed like days. He knew that this situation was dangerous but stressing and worrying was going to get them nowhere. The two needed to sit down with the council and figure out where they went. Figuring out what happened and where they went will make everything much easier to comprehend.

"Ryou, please-!"

"Yugi," Yugi looked up at his fiancé and noticed his shaking form. His beautiful white bangs hung over his eyes as he visibly shook with fear. "This is all my fault. If I had never cast for the Jaden to be judged then this would have never happened. Jaden is just a child. My children are always curious when it comes to the past. Keeping it from them was the reason this happened." Yugi wrapped his arms around his love and let him cry into the crick of his neck. He knew he was scared. Even after ruling for five thousand years and seeing much bloodshed, Ryou can still get scared. Yugi loved that he could still let his emotions be known. He just wished that it wasn't for this reason.

"Ryou, love, please don't cry." He rubbed his back in comfort. "We will figure this out. We will fix this."

"How." Ryou looks up at Yugi with tears in his chocolate orbs. "Never before has demon and angel magic combined to become one."

Yugi frowned. "Trust me Ryou, we will figure this all out."

A pounding at their chamber door brought them back to reality.

"Your highness', an intruder has made his way into the throne room. Please stay put and I will guard you."

Ryou's eyes widened. "It must be one of the citizens who saw the blast. No doubt they're here to question me about it."

"Look at me," Yugi placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and made Ryou look him in the eye. "I swear to you, a promise as white as your beautiful hair, that I will protect you and make sure that this gets resolved."

"You can't make a promise that has no good plausible outcome. This is all on me. My people must be scared stiff. They must have sent this intruder to start a rebellion. That has to be-!"

Yugi silenced his lover; a small and sweet kiss was all it took for Ryou to be silent once more. Yugi pulled away and looked into Ryou's eyes before smiling. "I promised that I would have this outcome be a good one. I will not break that promise. We will resolve this together."

Ryou blushed, his cheeks bright pink. He smiled and nodded. He knew that they could do this. If they worked together, anything was possible.

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest as he hid behind one of the nearby trees. He knew that there were guards guarding the entrance. He could sense them, their powerful magical energy. Haou bit his cheeks as he timed himself; he needed to do this perfectly. If he messed anything up, he would be caught and he wouldn't be able to save his brother. His effort would have been for nothing.

Looking out from the corner of his eye, Haou noticed that the guards' backs were turned; they were looking up towards a window of the large palace. This was his chance. His one and only chance! Stepping away from the trunk, he made his way through the small forest area he was in. He sped, running as fast as he could without attracting too much attention. He had to get close enough to them, but not too close that they can sense him.

Stopping at another tree, Haou looked from behind it and saw that the guards were back in their guarding positions. Taking a deep breath, Haou climbed the tree he hid behind and continued up until he could see the guards below him. He watched like a hawk, waiting for his prey –the wolf cub- to run. So like the hawk watching a cub, Haou watched the guards, hoping to find a perfect chance to strike. But at this rate, the perfect moment will have to be made himself. His brother needed his help. He could sense it.

Crouching on the branch, Haou examined the area one last time before springing off, the branch shook, the leaves rattled. The guards looked up in the direction of the tree to see nothing. But as suddenly as that branch shook, a fist collided with the face of the first guard. The guard fell to the floor, he was out cold. The other guard out his spear in position, ready to take on Haou, but Haou but was ready. With a swift turn, a foot collided with the guard's side, causing him to fall to his knees from the overwhelming pain. Haou took this as his chance. Snatching the spear from his hands, Haou grasped it tightly before jamming it into the lock system. Sparks flew for a moment before it lit green. The gate began to open and Haou took that moment to run inside.

The palace was exquisite when it came to detail. No doubt there were tons of people watching over it. Maids dusting and cleaning, servants who do everything and anything for their royal highness', and guards who watch over valuables and the king himself, Haou had no doubt that this would be hard but he knew that he could do it, for his brother's sake.

Making his way through the hall, he kept an eye out for anyone who would foil his plans. But so far, no one has come into his presence. It seemed all too easy. Haou knew this.

"This is bullshit, where the hell is everyone?" Haou muttered to himself.

Haou didn't feel like messing around with useless nonsense like beating up guards, but if he knew they were around, it would put him more at ease. Sighing, Haou stopped his tracks, his eyes darted immediately for the large double doors in front of him. The throne room! This was where they held judgment. Jaden, he has to be here. Rotating his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, Haou wasted no more time stepping into the throne room. But as soon as he did, he was met with a room full of royal guards and one border patrol officer.

All eyes were on Haou as he walked into the room. He was armed so he knew that he could defend himself. The guards immediately got into position, one sneaked off to warn to warn his royal highness.

"Stay where you are and surrender." One of the guards shouted.

Haou tsked at him before tightening his grip. "My brother, where is he?"

The man in the patrol uniformed, Crowler, looked at Haou closely before sharpening his eyes. "Don't tell me _you _are the troublemaker's brother. I can see where he gets his attitude from."

Haou growled. "Don't you dare call my brother a troublemaker? My brother is just a child. He has a right to be curious and carefree."

"Oh please," He put a hand on his hip. "That slacker needs to learn a thing or two about the real world. He thinks everything is revolved around "friendship" and "peace" well he needs to realize that all of that is crap. War and fighting is all that matter at this point in time."

"Insult my brother again and I will seriously hurt you." Haou shouted.

"Oh really, you can't hurt me so don't even try."

Crowler smirked at Haou. "Bring it on boy, I'll show you what I can do."

The doors to the throne room slammed open, everyone once again looked over to see an out of breath teen. His dark teal hair was the only real feature they could see.

"Where is he?" He raised his head. Yellow eyes burned brightly with rage. "Where is my little brother? Tell me now."

Haou's eyes widened. This guy, he thought to himself. What the hell was he doing here?

Jehu looked over in Haou's direction, his eyes sharpening before he stood up straight. "Haou, it seems we meet again?"

"Yeah, it seems we do." Haou replied.

Jehu smirked. "Just to let you know, if you get in my way, I'm won't be afraid to crush you."

Haou clenched a fist and grinned. "Right back at you, you bastard!"

"This is not the time for idle chit chat, arrest them." Crowler shouted in annoyance.

"Like hell I will let that happen." Haou shouted. He clenched his fingers tightly in front of him but not completely so that his fingers touched his palm, no, just barely as he left enough room for energy to build up. A bright light began to form around his hands, a shape began to manifest behind it. Crowler, the guards and even Jehu watched intently to see what it was that Haou was creating. When the light broke apart, what was left in its place was a pure white bow and arrow.

Crowler's eyes widen with fear. "H-How c-can a slacker like you, create light weapons?"

A light weapon is when an angel can concentrate his or her energy to create any weapon they have in their disposal. Most angels, who can use this rare ability, may only have weapon, where there are even a rare amount of angels who have more than one. However, in the past three thousand years, no angel has been discovered using more than one weapon. So seeing any angel around today, let alone a newer generation using a light weapon, comes as a shock.

Haou looked down at his weapon; he held it with a tight grip at the thought of his brother. "My goal in life is to protect my little brother. No matter what way I must, I will do whatever it takes. Even if it meant to perfect my power of creating light weapons! I trained day in and day out for years, trying my hardest to prefect it in every way. And now that I have, I can use it to make you talk." As he set his arrow on the string of the bow, Haou thought of his brother's smiling face. Aiming his weapon at the heart of Crowler, he kept it steady. "Now, are you going to talk? Or would you like me to personally end your life?"

Crowler stared at the arrow with fear; he knew that the arrow aimed for him would definitely kill him. But he was loyal to his royal highness. He could not just give away information, information that was unknown, even to the king himself. He was in a jam. A jam that would cost him his life if he did not figure out a way out!

"What should we do?"

"Crowler will surely die. This is not good."

Crowler just sighed. "The information, in which you seek, is unknown even to the king himself."

"Bullshit, you must have been here when they cast judgment. Where did you rats take him?"

"I already told you, we don't know."

Jehu stepped forward. "If you don't know where his brother then tell me where Jesse is. You must know."

"We don't know where either of them went. Even if I did I can't tell you."

Jehu growled and he clenched his fists. "Damn it, where is your king. I demand to speak to him."

"Like hell we'll let demon scum anywhere near his highness." Crowler shouted deliberately. "Your brother already made the mistake of showing his face in this kingdom. Do not make the same mistake."

"I'm already here aren't I?" Jehu replied.

"That is quite enough."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. But Haou stayed as he was, aimed at Crowler if he did not answer him. He really didn't care about Jehu's problems; he just wanted to know where Jaden was.

The guards as well as Crowler, bowed before their king. Ryou stood in front of them, his eyes set on the intruders before him. Jehu watched King Ryou closely, making sure that no funny business would happen.

Ryou looked over at Haou before speaking. "You are Haou Yuki, correct?"

Haou heard the question but did not look his king in the eye. "That is correct. Where is Jaden?"

Ryou sighed. He was nervous to answer his child question. For now that he knew the intruders were the boys brothers, not to mention Haou had the rare ability of light weapons, it would be difficult to reason with them.

"I'm sorry but your brothers are no longer here in this palace. As you know, an after-shock of energy ran through the realms causing shaking and explosions of energy. This was caused by a collision of both Jaden's and Jesse's magic combined with my own. This phenomenon caused an explosion of magic. When all of the dust and shards were cleared, it was concluded that both Jaden and Jesse had disappeared."

Jehu clenched and unclenched his fists. Gone, there was no way in hell that Jesse could just vanish, Jehu thought to himself.

"What the hell are you going on about? Why would they have to combine their magic? Just what the hell happened up here?" Jehu asked.

Yugi squeezed Ryou's shoulders in encouragement to go on. "Jesse made the foolish mistake of trying to attack me. Jaden ran up to help him, to try and make him stop but it was already too late. I had already fired a blast of mine. I concluded that Jesse was trying to protect Jaden, by having them combined their powers and make a barrier. I had never seen anything like it. It was as brave as it was careless. But they somehow pulled it off. A shield to keep them safe from harm! However, when my magic became too much, the shield disintegrated and shards of their magic exploded everywhere. When we could look back, they were gone."

The two stood silent, Haou shook with rage where as Jehu stood in utter shock. His brother was not the rebellious type. He couldn't believe that his brother would try to attack the king of the realm of light. Was he angry at what the angels did? No. He doesn't know because Jehu had refused to tell him. So, why would he flat out attack him? And why risk his life to save Jaden?

"I don't what to feel about this. But all I know is that this is all your fault to begin with." Haou shouted in Crowler's direction.

Crowler jumped, looking back at Haou as he was once again, aimed right for him. "R-Ryou-Denka, w-what should I do?"

Ryou looked over at Haou before raising a hand in Crowler's direction. "You are a highly trained patrol guard, are you not? If you want to live, defeat Haou and capture him. If you cannot do that, then it was your fate to die."

Crowler couldn't believe his highness' words. His fate to die! How foolish! He was as strong as any other solider, he can do this.

"You're going to pay for bringing my brother here." Haou brought his arrow back, ready to release. Crowler held his sword at his side, and his shield in front of him. "Once I kill you, I can go looking for my brother."

"Not so fast, Haou," Jehu interrupted. Haou looked over at Jehu. "Don't think you're the only one who wants some action. Don't forget my brother was involved in this too. He risked his life to save your brothers ass."

Haou released his hold on the arrow and let it come back into his hold in his hand. "You know Jehu; you're really pissing me off."

"You eh, well I guess we'll have to settle this." He cracked his knuckles. "You and me against the world, kick ass together."

Haou tsked. "Like hell!"

"Eh why the hell not, we would do great?"

"Because you moron," Haou grabbed his collar. "I still don't trust you. We have a mutual hatred. Demons and Angels are still at war."

"Che, so because of that you won't help me save my brother. I knew I was right about your kind, selfish bastards all of you!" Jehu muttered.

Jehu raised a fist and it quickly made contact with Haou's face, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Haou growled and spit some blood from his mouth.

"Is that how you want to play?" Haou's pale and pure aura began to spike and increased. Jehu's was the same. His dark black aura spiked as well.

A showdown between angel and demon, was about to take part. Both teens forgetting about the situation they were in. Forgetting about the safety of their brothers and the safety of their own lives!

* * *

There you have it folks. SUPER LONG CHAPTER OF DOOM *huffs* This chapter took forever. I was going to make it longer, but I had a feeling you probably wouldn't want to read much more. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you next time.

Review please.


End file.
